


the coast is so far away (take me there tonight)

by sammyspreadyourwings



Series: london is calling (let music lead you to the love) [13]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Burlesque Club, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Burlesque, Clothed Sex, Dom Roger Taylor (Queen), Dom/sub Play, F/F, Fingerfucking, Lesbian Sex, Sub Freddie Mercury, Vaginal Fingering, Verbal Humiliation, Wet & Messy, but its a kink, king AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27223498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyspreadyourwings/pseuds/sammyspreadyourwings
Summary: Sometimes Rose has good ideas. Other times Rose has really good ideas.
Relationships: Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Series: london is calling (let music lead you to the love) [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960234
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	the coast is so far away (take me there tonight)

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm.  
> I was trying to write a more in-depth smut and when I was looking up references I read something about this scenario and...  
> well  
> you know, just take my horny girls.
> 
> Prompt: "Bet I was on your mind all day."

“Mm,” Rose hums from where she is lounging on the bed.

Freddie pauses and glances back at the blonde, who looks unfairly pretty. Rose had spent a good portion of the day working with the new choreography for the show, and instead of taking a shower and preparing to prowl the town for the night she is currently propped up on her arm while reading a magazine in their bed while still dressed in her leotard and shorts combination, and hair pulled up in an expertly made bun.

“Yes?”

Rose glances up, “feel like playing?”

“I want to get fucked,” Freddie says.

“I don’t mind being in charge, I’m a little too sore to be energetic,” Rose rubs her hand down her thigh, clearly trying to ease whatever muscle is sore.

“So, you’re being lazy,” Freddie tilts her head, “clearly you have something in mind.”

At that Rose’s grin turns sharp, “well I was going to pin you from behind, right against that door, and finger you until you come, and _then_ we’ll go out, in those clothes. Mm, your ass looks good.”

Freddie’s knees go weak, her core tightening at the thought. Fuck just sitting there knowing how good Rose had made her feel. It might be gross but feeling it slowly get sticky and knowing Rose would do it again, safely hidden in the darkness of the bar (well maybe not completely, but Rose is a sneaky devil).

“Fuck, yeah.”

“Yeah?” Rose grins, sitting up, “anything you want?”

“We go to Bliss Edge,” Freddie replies, “I’m on your lap or at your feet all night.”

“And what do you want to do there?”

Freddie closes her eyes, glad Rose is keeping her distance for now, because she couldn’t think with the blond near her. Bliss Edge is one of their favorite BDSM clubs, mostly because it's so out of the way that no one goes there and recognizes them.

“Want you to use your fingers.”

“Aw, do you want to just squirm on my lap all night? Only coming when I let you but keeping you _right there.”_

That is exactly what she wants, “yes. Want you to own me.”

“Collared?”

“Please.”

She looks away and hears a drawer open and close briefly.

“Not going to bother to shower?”

“Why should I?” Rose laughs, “you love it when I hang over you after I dance. I’ll just put on some jeans and a jacket. It’s an old leotard.”

Freddie is going to gag her next time she is in charge, although Rose would like it so it isn’t much of a threat.

“Safewords?”

“Green is go. Yellow is slow. Red is stop. Black is a full-stop emergency.”

“Very good,” Rose praises, “ready to start?”

“Please.”

For a moment, nothing happens, and then she feels Rose press against her. Her hips slotting perfectly behind her ass. Rose doesn’t stop and Freddie is pushed into the door. She splays her fingers and braces her arms, so she doesn’t hit the door directly with her face. Something slips around her throat, Rose slides two fingers under the collar before moving her hands down Freddie’s body.

Rose, for being as slight of stature as she is, is strong. Freddie pushes against Rose, but the blond doesn’t budge even as her hands run down Freddie’s body. One stays on her hip as she slides one of her legs between Freddie’s. Freddie could rub against it if she chose.

She tenses in anticipation.

“Fuck, honey, you’re so fuckin’ easy.”

Freddie moans and her corded muscles release and if Rose’s words hadn’t been enough, it would have been the expert way Rose slides her hand under the band of her pants and waistband and hits her clit with ease.

Rose taps on it twice before sliding her fingers between her folds. Freddie feels a slight tremor run down her legs as she tries to decide if she wants to lean back or forward.

“Mm, not quite,” Rose almost says to herself, “still, so wet already. I just told you what I was going to do, bet you’ve been craving it.”

Freddie moans.

“God, you’re only pleased when you’ve got something inside of you, don’t want to do any of the work either,” Rose’s fingers dance lightly against the outside of her pussy, and around her clit.

“Mm, bet you thought about this all day,” Rose continues, “didn’t want to learn the routine because you’d get yourself dripping because you want me. Don’t know why that would bother you.”

Rose has started to rub her fingers around Freddie’s clit by forming a V shape and easily falling into the rhythm of her words. Freddie’s body has finally decided to lean forward.

“You love it when the world knows what a needy girl you are. Bet you’d be happy if someone opened that door right now.”

Two names float across her brain but Rose snatches her attention back by scraping her nails up Freddie’s stomach, stopping before her hand leaves her pants. Rose starts mouthing on her neck as well, and Freddie can feel how her hips are rocking forward.

“Yeah, honey? Want someone opening that door and seeing how easy you are? Ready to please anyone who promises to shove your pussy full of fingers.”

Whatever tension had been holding her back eases as she finally notices how soaked her panties are. Rose doesn’t waste any time either, shoving two fingers in and curling then in almost the same motion.

Freddie nearly screams, rocking back into the fingers. Rose’s other hand slides down from her hip to rub the inseam of her jeans, it barely causes friction, but Freddie is so aroused and swollen that it feels so good. She closes her eyes and leans back against Rose.

“Wonder how fast you’ll come if…” Rose trials off, but somehow angles her hand in the right way to stroke her clit.

It makes her sob in pleasure. Rose so quickly figures out how to alternate pressing on her g-spot and clit that Freddie is in a feedback loop of pleasure. Her mouth opens and her tongue nearly falls out as she loses herself in the pleasure.

“Fuck, honey,” Rose kisses her neck before nipping at it, “don’t even have to move, you’re fucking yourself on my fingers. Fuck how desperate were you?”

Freddie sobs trying to think of anything to say, but then Rose is curling her fingers again just as she swipes down on her clit, and then only half a heartbeat later nips at that spot behind her ear.

She slumps against Rose, mumbling out nonsense – it might be begging for release, but it doesn’t make sense because Rose has made her come so hard that they’re slowly sliding to the ground now. Rose keeps up the same rhythm. No, it’s slower now as she sucks and bites along the collar.

“There you are baby,” Rose whispers, “fuck, didn’t know you were that wound. Might have to change.”

Freddie whines, changing means losing Rose’s fingers, which are still working her towards finishing again, and it has to be some kind of conditioned response because Rose isn’t being particularly stimulating (so far as that goes for having someone knuckles deep in your cunt).

“Honey, we keep this up and it's going to look like you wet yourself,” Rose kisses her, “mm, love how wet I can make you, just from my fingers.”

“Keep ‘em on,” Freddie slurs, “ruin me.”

“Oh,” she can feel the curl of Rose’s smile against her neck, “I’m going to make a mess of you, honey.”

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler: They made it to the club  
> Additional Spoiler: Freddie did gag Rose next time they played and made her get off in the shower using only the water.
> 
> A note for anyone confused: Occasionally those who engage in more dangerous kink play will have an additional safety word, in this case Black, that means essentially to get said person out as fast as possible so example: in rope play red might mean untying and aftercare whereas Black means "cut the ropes because I feel like I am in actual danger/this is a medical emergency"
> 
> As always, please leave your thoughts and comments below!


End file.
